Confessions, YGO style!
by Dragonite Himura no Tenshi Ryu
Summary: No, not that song. This is what happens when Touri and Drake watch YGO. From Marik's first apperance to the Battle city duels; Touri and Drake will act stupid just for our amusement, and their brother's embaressment. Whoa... a year...
1. Missing Remote and Marik's Apperance

Ohayo, people and authors! Welcome to Confession, YGO style!  
  
Flamer: You mean like the song?  
  
No. 'Confessions' as in a commentary of YGO episodes. I thought it up with sis. It's about what me and sis say and do while watching YGO.  
  
Flamer: Oh, this is going to be funny.  
  
ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!!!!  
  
_[ --_  
  
It's 8:25pm, and the ryuu sisters are still trying to find the most important thing in the world. It was needed in five minutes and if they didn't find this very important thing by then, all heck was going to break loose. What is this very important thing?  
  
Why, the remote control, of course!  
  
"Drako, I told you to keep the remote on the dinning room table!!!!" Screamed Touri, lifting the couch up from the ground and throwing it, looking for the T.V. device.  
  
Said Drako ducked, watching the couch drive into a wall. She sweatdropped, her hands cupping her chin as she sat on the last couch left.  
  
"Where _did_ I put that thing?"  
  
Another look at the living room clock and Drako started to freak, seeing it to be two minutes until the world would come to an end. She started looking around {much more carfully than her sister} for the remote control -the life saving device-.  
  
**8:29pm.**  
  
Touri's eyes started to glow and her temper went up. Suddenly, when all hope was lost, another person stepped into the room. Kenshin, the brother of the ryuu sisters, flashed the remote. Drako sighed.  
  
"We are saved... for now. Quick, Kenshin, turn it to the Salvation Channel before it's too late!!!"  
  
Kenshin, with his quick thinking, saved the world with the click of a button... by turning to Cartoonetwork with Yu-Gi-Oh just starting to come on. Touri's temper was replaced with giddy laughs, sitting down next to her sister.  
  
"YAY!! YAMI!!!"  
  
Kenshin and Drako sweatdropped at their sister's immaturity, but couldn't help but sit down as well, enjoying the anime show. However, something was different about the beginning. Touri's eyes widened.  
  
"There's a new beginning thing... with new monsters! YAY!"  
  
"And new characters." Drako pointed out, seeing a cute guy with blond hair and dark skin flash across the screen.  
  
"You two are late. It's been like that for some time now."   
  
Touri was jumping up and down, screaming at how cool the beginning is, with Yami come out of a tablet and over blue flames. Kenshin rolled his eyes.  
  
"Can you please sit down?"  
  
"NO!! NEVER!!!"  
  
Suddenly, the 'Salvation Channel' was cut off, Kenshin still holding the remote. Touri's jaw hung open... and then she sat down. But as soon as Kenshin turned it back on, Touri was killing him... because she had missed a great deal of the show{which is only the start}.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU MAKE ME MISS THE BEGINNING OF Yu-Gi-Oh?!? WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE?!?!" She yelling, straggling him.  
  
Kenshin's eyes went into circle, moaning from dizziness.  
  
"Please let go of me, or you'll miss more of it."  
  
Realizing this, Touri sat back down, enjoying the episode.  
  
**--- Half time  
**  
"Why? WHY MUST THERE BE COMERCIALS?!?!"  
  
"Would you shut up?! It's just five minutes."  
  
"Five minutes too many between my and my hot little Yami..."  
  
"Please stop whinning!"  
  
Sticking her tongue out, Touri laid on the couch, thinking of the egyptian.  
  
"His beautiful eyes, that hot-ass body, his intelligence, and the fact that he was pharaoh! EEEE! Take me out of my misery!" She screamed.  
  
Kenshin put a random gun to her head, smirking.  
  
"I will if you don't shut up. It's back on..."  
  
"_**sweatdrop**_"  
  
_You'll never Defeat me, Yugi. Once I take out Exodia the Forbidden one, I'll instantly win and all I need is the right arm.  
  
Yami chuckled. You have so many pieces in your deck that you pulling the right card is slim to none.  
_  
"I would love it if Yami **slipped down** to none." Touri chuckled.  
  
"Stop thinking like that you hentai." Drako sweatdropped, punching her sis with a knot growing on her head.  
  
_/- He is right, and with no cards on defense my life points are open. I'll play this Exodia double head. -/ I play Exodia's head, in defense mode.  
  
Yami smiled. "Thank you. I was hoping you were going to do that. Now I can finally defeat Exodia."  
  
"What?!No one can do that!"  
  
"Just watch this, then. I play the magic card Chain Attack! Now all of your Exodia heads in your deck are useless... making it impossible for you to summond Exodia."  
  
"No. No!"  
_  
"Yes, yes!" Touri half moaned, half cheered.  
  
_"He figured out how to defeat Exodia!"_  
  
Suddenly, after Yami sicked his mosters on the defenseless rare hunter, the guy starts acting strange, much to Drako's dismay.  
  
"What hell is wrong with him?"  
  
_"No master! Give me another chance!"_  
  
"Who's master?"  
  
_"You have outlived you usefulness."_  
  
Touri's screamed.  
  
"HE HAS A HOT VOICE!!"  
  
"I'm going to have to agree with you there."  
  
_"Show yourself, you coward!"  
  
"I will reveal myself when I see fit, but for now, know my name: Marik."  
  
Shows a guy sitting on a throne with the Milleniana rod. He had sun-kissed skin, blonde hair and insane-looking purple eyes.  
_  
"OMG! He's a bishi!" Drako and Touri gasped.  
  
Kenshin sweatdropped as they started fighting over Marik.  
  
"I saw him first!"  
  
"I don't care; I liked him first."  
  
"I heard his name first."  
  
"I reconized he was bishi first!"  
  
"I WANT HIM MORE THAN YOU!!!" They screamed.  
  
By the time they were finished screaming, Marik had finished talking and the show began to grow very... sickening.  
  
_Joey and Yami shake hands, both smiling at each other.  
"You are a true friend, Joey."  
"Hey, what are friends for?"  
_  
"Agh! Change it! I can't stand it when they act all mushy."  
  
Kenshin huffed.  
  
"I'm okay with it. Besides, you might miss something."  
  
_"One lose matters not, because by the time I arrive in battle city, that puzzle will soon belong to me!"_  
  
The two ryuu sisters squealed, hugging each other at the sound of a new bishi.  
  
"AHHH!!"  
  
Kenshin coverd his ears.  
  
"Could you two scream any loudder?"  
  
The two looked at each, chibi faces on.  
  
"Maybe."  
  
Touri smiled.  
  
" I can't wait until tomorrow... but next time... DON'T TAKE THE REMOTE, KENSHIN!!!"  
  
_[ --_  
  
A little stupid, I know, but since script form is not allowed, I have to write like this. Believe me, if this was in script, I'd be having a lot of fun!   
  
Flamer: And how! _**chuckles  
**_  
Review plz. Tell me if it's trash or cash. Should I do another commentary? I'll always have a commentary because me, sis, and Ken are always going to do stupid stuff during YGO, especially if a bishi is involved. 


	2. Yami and Seto Team Up

This is a more recent episode... and it was the funniest night of my life! And whoa; I didn't think people would like it this much:

_**NekoRuki**_: You're thinking right along my lines. Yami, Marik, and Seto Kaiba, and you're in for a treat if you like Kaiba and a certain yaoi paring.

_**Starlight Queen**_: I love cash! Thankies! _**smiles**_

_**Sephiroth or Anime-Crazy2**_: I was laughing, too.

_**Heart of Friendship**_: I don't know one person who doesn't love Malik, the poor Hikari. But, things will get better.  
  
Flamer: _**is listening to the song Confession Part 2**_  
  
_**Takes headphones off**_ Hey! You're not suppose to be listeing to that without my permission.  
  
Flamer: _**huffs**_ What's it to you?  
  
_**blushes**_ It's my favorite song... AND YOU CAN'T LISTEN TO IT!!  
  
Flamer: _**chuckles**_ Whatever, on with the commentary!  
  
Oh and a warning: Since this is suppose to be ficition {I forgot to put this up in the last chapter} some stuff I put in didn't happen for real... but pretty darn close to it. Not word for word, but... you get the point. And humor yaoi. Not romantic, but just yaoi mentioned.  
  
_**[ ------**_  
  
Kenshin hid behind the couch, looking out for her sisters to come through the front door. He was very scared at the moment... because those two had gone out and were coming back with some friends... and would be high on... THE ULTIMATE HIGH!!  
  
Oh no, this isn't some cigarette or crack. This is much worse. It was... was...  
  
"_Mountain Dew_!!!" Kenshin screamed.  
  
Yes, Mountain Dew. If there was something that the ryuu sisters were more addicted to than Yu-Gi-Oh, it was Mountain Dew. The way it made them stay up to unheard-of hours and make them crazy and hyper beyond belief was what they liked about it. Kenshin didn't like the stuff and didn't want to end up like his sisters so stayed away it and his sisters when they drank it.  
  
Thus, he's hiding behind a couch, his watch reading 8:20pm, waiting for his end peacefully. Then, a wonderful thought came to his mind.  
  
"Maybe they'll be sane when they come home. Yeah... and we can watch Yu-Gi-Oh and have a peaceful party."  
  
With the possiblity in his head, Kenshin jumped from behind the couch and into the kitchen, pulling out snacks and what-nots. Putting them on the table, he laid on the couch, waiting for his sisters. And much to his pleasure -as they finally came through the door- they brung his girl-friend-to-be, Kari.  
  
"We are going to have so much funy, Kari! Just wait... hold on... IT'S TIME!!!" Touri screamed, looking for the remote again.  
  
Besides Touri's always hyper behavior, the group was sane.  
  
/- _Thank goodness_ -/  
  
As the girls sat down, Kenshin shot looks at Kari, who was talking with Drako. She giggled and his heart fluttered, but then a nerve struck at him as Touri found the remote and turned to Yu-Gi-Oh.  
  
/- _She's got a serious crush on Seto Kaiba... I won't stand a chance tonight, unless..._ -/  
  
Kenshin came to a stupid, but 'just crazy enough to work', idea. He would act like Kaiba while Yu-Gi-Oh was on and Kari would have to like him. He crossed his arms, pouted, and made his eyes turn a deep blue. He smirked, finding himself to be a good imitator.  
  
As he played on, he gasped, seeing Drako to be a little bit more giddy than normal. His cool act was brought down with fear and he pointed to his sisters.  
  
"YOU'VE BEEN DRINKING MOUNTAIN DEW!!!!"  
  
The all laughed, Touri falling off the couch, holding her stomach. Then, Kenshin knew it was true. Well... so much for the Kaiba act.  
  
_Yami's running down the Battle City streets in a big panic.  
  
/- My friends are in danger. I've got to find them before Marik's rare hunters do. -/  
  
Suddenly, he's stopped by two of them.  
  
"Going somewhere?"  
  
"If you wish to past us, you have to defeat us in a duel, and that won't be easy."  
  
Yami closed his eyes, in the pissed of kind of way.  
  
"Listen carefully... I WILL GET PAST!!"  
_  
Touri purred.  
  
"Forceful."  
  
_"Sorry, but we have strict orders from Master Marik to defeat you."  
  
"So which one of us will go first?"  
  
"You go."  
  
"No; I insist."  
  
"Why don't we draw for it?"  
  
The two stare playing 'rock, paper, sciscors', with both of them playing 'paper' all the time_.  
  
Touri growled.  
  
"HOW DARE THEY KEEP MY YAMI FROM PASSING THEM!!"  
  
Kari sighed.  
  
"And with such a stupid game."  
  
_Suddenly, a new voice comes up.  
  
"If one-on-one is a problem, how about two-on-two?"  
  
"And who are you?"  
  
"Kaiba?!"  
_  
The girls squeeled, especially Kari.  
  
"Oh! My little stuck up Seto. It's him!! HE'S GOING ON HELP!!"  
  
Kenshin sighed, covering his ears.  
  
/- _Curse you, Kaiba!_ -/  
  
_"You two won't win. You got it? The losing team has to cough up their rarest cards and locator card, and if you think you're getting our Egyptian God cards, you obviously don't know who you're dealing with. As soon as we're through with you two, we shall have our battle, Yugi."  
  
"We'll see."  
  
"This shall be a treat. When we defeat you two, we'll have all the Egyptian God cards."  
_  
Drako huffs.  
  
"Kaiba will do away with them."  
  
Touri punched her on the head.  
  
"DON'T FORGET ABOUT YAMI!!!"  
  
_Three Blue eyes white dragons, dragon master, and Crystal Dragon later, it's Yami's turn, but there's not much he can do.  
  
"I place two cards face down."  
  
"Is that the best you can do?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If it is, then I can't wait to battle you. This won't take long, and soon, it will be our battle."  
  
"I have to make sure that my friends are safe first."  
_  
Touri pouts.  
  
"Yami's not doing anything. Kaiba's doing all of the work."  
  
Kari chuckles.  
  
"Notice the way Kaiba's so eager to battle Yami?"  
  
Drako and Touri look at each other and the all scream one thing.  
  
"SETO/YAMI!!!!"  
  
Kenshin turned green.  
  
"You still think they're meant to be together, even though you have crushes on them?"  
  
"YES!"  
  
The brother rolled his eyes, turning even more green.  
  
_Obelisk the tourmetor is on the field, along with Kuriboh.  
_  
Touri squeals.  
  
"Kuriboh's so kawaii!"  
  
_The God card wipes out all defense and trap cards, defeating the rare hunters.  
  
"Victory is ours. You two are finished."  
  
"I appreciate your asistance, Kaiba. Now I have to go find my friends."  
  
"And then we duel."  
  
Yami picks up a rare hunter by the collar, growling.  
  
"Where are my friends?!"  
  
But the hunter is knocked out. He sighs in frustration. Kaiba comes behind him, holding two locator cards.  
  
"Don't walk away from a battle without your locator card. Here, catch."  
  
Yami takes the card, nodding, but is stopped by Kaiba again.  
_  
Touri chuckles.  
  
"Seto/Yami." She whispers.  
  
Kenshin growls.  
  
"WILL YOU QUIT SAYING THAT?!?"  
  
All of the girls are at their Mountain Dew peek and screamed down at the poor brother.  
  
"IT'S THE TRUTH!!! SETO/YAMI FOREVER!!!"  
  
Kenshin's eyes go into circles, moaning from the loudness.  
  
_Marik's rolling down the street, on his way to meet Yugi's friends -who are at the water show watching Joey get beat by Mako.  
  
"Soon, I'll have the power of the pharaoh and this whole world will be bowing before my feet."  
_  
Drako cooes.  
  
"I love a guy on a motor."  
  
Touri put a random flamerthrower.  
  
"Say that again, and I'll feed you to Mako's fish as deep burned ashes."  
  
She sweatdropped, shutting up.  
  
_Suddenly, while going down an ally, Marik sees figure in his path and slidding to a halt. It turns out to be Bakura. He takes off his helmet, scowling.  
  
"You're in my way."  
  
"You have something I seek."  
  
Bakura opens his blue shirt, showing the Sennen Ring.  
  
"The Ring."  
  
"Give me your Sennen Rod and I will let you pass."  
  
"You are somewhat familiar with the ancient ways. Tell me; why do you want my item?"  
_  
Kari giggles.  
  
"If it was anyone else other than Bakura, he wouldn't have stopped."  
  
Touri and her look at each other, stating.  
  
"Bakura/Marik."  
  
_/- This stranger is somewhat familiar of the ancient scripture, but he doesn't know everything, because he who controls the power of the pharaoh with recieve power beyond that of the Sennen Items.-/  
  
"My name is Marik."  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"You can have my item, with one catch. I need this item to perform a task. Then, after that, this item will be usless to me."  
  
"Why should I help you? I can just take you item by force like I have done to others in the past."  
  
"True... but I also know the where-abouts of other Sennen Items, including one that belongs to my sister."  
  
Bakura smirks.  
  
"I believe you do have something going there. We could help each other out in getting what we want."  
  
Marik chuckles maddly.  
  
/- Of course! With the power of his Items and the pharaoh, nothing will stand in our way!"  
_  
Even Kenshin had to agree.  
  
"They are already acting like a married couple, arguing during an allience."  
  
Kari giggles at him, making him blush.  
  
_Once again, the show started to dull.  
  
"I have my father's strenght in me and that helps me to duel my hardest." Mako stated.  
  
"Well, I have someone like that. My little sister, Serenity. Whenever I think of her, most duelists see the last of their days. I'm playing without mercy, ya got that?!"  
_  
Kari had to smile.  
  
"You know, in the right light, Joey's kind of cute."  
  
Drako sweatdropped.  
  
"That's just the Mountain Dew talking. Next, you'll say Mako's a bishi."  
  
"MAKO'S A BISHI! MAKO'S A BISHI!!" Touri cheered, shaking random pom-poms.  
  
Kenshin sighed, but relaxed as the show went to a close.  
  
"So, that's it right? Kari goes home and Touri and Drako will have to watch something else... right?"  
  
Suddenly, flames of evil started to appear behind the girls and evilly face covered them as they chuckled EVILLY. Kari held up a video tape, which had a certain show written on it. Kenshin knew the show too well.  
  
"No... NO!!! NOT IUNYASHA!!!"  
  
Touri laughed.  
  
"With Yu-Yu-Hakusho on the side!"  
  
With evil laughs, Kenshin's eyes with into chibi tears, seeing as he was going to be in a living heck for the next 5 hours and beyond.  
  
_**[ ------**_  
  
EVILLY!! IUNYASHA AND YYH! I love 'em.  
  
Flamer: I feel Kenshin's pain.  
  
Oh, boo whoo! So what. With that ending is my great annocement. I'll be doing Confessions: YYH style and IunYasha style.  
  
Flamer: Oh, help us...  
  
Oh, help you! I'll be doing humor fics for a while. Review plz? Trash of Cash?


	3. Enemy Bishi! Kenshin Get's Teamed Up On

Found another battle city duel episode to be very amusing. Especially since Kari came to see it again.  
  
Flamer: Please don't! That was the most fluffy episode yet.  
  
No it wasn't! It had lost of stuff that I liked, much of the humor and yaoi{if YGO creators ever think about it}.  
  
Flamer: Whatever, on with the commentary  
  
_**[ ------**_  
  
"I've had just about enough of you, Touri! I'm telling you for the **last** time that Bakura and Marik do not like each other!"  
  
"Yes they do! If there is one Yami/Hikari paring that I agree with and is true, it's Bakura/Marik and Malik/Ryou."  
  
"But that's not a Hikari/Yami paring! That's visa versa!"  
  
"It might as well be! In fact, I like the foursome of it all. Think about it: Bakura/Malik, Bakura/Marik, Bakura/Ryou, Ryou/Malik, Ryou/Marik, Marik/Malik, and so one and so forth."  
  
Drako sweatdropped, gritting her teeth.  
  
"I think you said a paring twice."  
  
"Just to prove my point!"  
  
The sisters growled at each, about to tear at the other's throats. However, Kari -who had come over again tonight- made another save.  
  
"Yu-Gi-Oh's on, guys."  
  
Both sisters forgot about the anger on a whim. They ran into their room, turning their attention to the T.V.. Right away, Touri swore and started to straggling Kari.  
  
"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME IT WAS ON?!?! IT'S AREADY **1/10** DONE!!"  
  
Anime circles appeared on Kari's eyes as she moaned in diziness. Drako popped her sister upside the head as an interesting fact when by the screen.  
  
_"Well, maybe I will."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"The doctor said I'll be able to take off the bandages tonight and come home."  
  
"COOL! Dat's great Serenity! I'll have some one pick ya up. I don' want ya travelin' alone."  
  
"This means I can get to see you at the finals like I wanted, Joey. I can't wait."  
_  
Touri gasped, looking at Kari.  
  
"Does this mean that Joey made it to the finals?"  
  
"Yeah. All six locator cards."  
  
Drako huffed.  
  
"I didn't think he would win against Mako."  
  
Kari rolled her eyes.  
  
"Well, if you two weren't so busy staying up late last night at a friend's, you wouldn't have missed Yu-Gi-Oh."  
  
Both sisters started crying.  
  
"We tried, but there was so many bishis and Dew and so little time! Kenshin had to practically drag us from the party and we were knocked out until you came this afternoon." {this acturally happened. Poor us!}  
  
Kari rolled her eyes and then gasped at the sight before her.  
  
"Guys... look!!"  
  
_Ryou, being held by Malik, was seen by Joey, Auzu, and Solomon{I'd use his reall name, but I can't spell.} with Honda gone to picked up Serenity. Bakura looks weak with a white clothe wrapped around a wound.  
  
"Bakura!"  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"I found him like this."  
  
"Bakura?" Solomon asked.  
  
"I-I don't know. It all happened to fast... I don't remember."  
  
"He was lucky when I found him and you guys."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll take him to a hospital right away." The elder said, asking for a taxi and rolling away, leaving Malik alone with Auzu and Joey.  
_  
Drako scoffed.  
  
"Gosh, that was stupid."  
  
Touri yelled in her sister's face.  
  
"AH HA!!! THIS PROVES IT!! BAKURA/MARIK OR RYOU/MALIK FOREVER!!!!!"  
  
"This proves nothing. For all we know, Malik could have injured him."  
  
Kari's hentai mind went to work.  
  
"Hurt in doing **what**?"  
  
Both Kari and Touri chuckled, knowing what the other was thinking. Drako once again scoffed, but all the girls were screaming when Kaiba came on the screen... with Yami walkng right behind him.  
  
"SETO/YAMI!!"  
  
"That's one paring all of use can agree on."  
  
Kari chuckles.  
  
"The thing is, those two are looking for Yami's friends... and they just walked right past them!  
  
Once again the girls screamed in laughter, finding that Yami and Seto had just past by their sights for this whole plot of Battle City. Suddenly, Kenshin came busting in the room, with stress marks all over his face.  
  
"Could ya keep it down? I'm trying to watch SpikeT.V.!" He yelled.  
  
Touri purred, stars in her eyes, singing a song that she made up.  
  
"I love Seto! I love Yami; they're both real cutties and really big hotties!"  
  
When the others girl started to join in, Kenshin rolled his eyes, finding the girls to be too sugar high for reason and left. Suddenly, the plot became interesting.  
  
_"While Kaiba and little Yugi are occupied, I'll turn my attention to their loved ones. With them under my control, I'll be sure to get what I want from the pharaoh and become the most powerful being in the world!"  
_  
The girls gasp as rare hunters started to circle Joey, Tea, and Marik{regualr Marik} and take Tea hotage.  
  
_"Let her go, you!" Joey called out as the rare hunter held Tea up by the neck.  
  
Suddenly, Tea's phone starts to ring and a rare hunter answers it.  
  
"Tea? Tea, are you there?" Yami asked from the other line.  
  
Knowing it was him, the rare hunter drops the phone and stomps on it.  
  
"Looks like your friend won't save you now."  
_  
Touri screamed.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Stop being so dramatic."  
  
_Yami, on the other line {a booth}, hangs up the phone and walks out, facing Kaiba, who's leaning againts a random pole.  
  
"Listen. It's seems we're too late, Kaiba. The rare hunters have already found and captured my friends."  
  
Kaiba scoffs.  
  
"Hey, Yugi; Relax. It's obvious that their after your Egyptian God card and not your pathetic friends. Besides, my salitlite will track them down. And when that happens, you and I will duel, and your card wil be mine, so get ready to lose."  
  
"Kaiba, I will duel you soon enough, but not before my friends are safe."  
  
_Kari chuckled.  
  
"Pathetic is right. If I was Tea, I wouldn't be captured so easily. Why; I'd kicked that guy in the balls, and then run as fast as I could!"  
  
Drako laughs uncharacterically.  
  
"I know. Tea's such a pussy."  
  
The girls start an uproar, but not before seeing the worst thing happen.  
  
_Mokuba, whose on a roof talking to Kaiba, just got off telling him that Joey's signal dissapeared. Suddenly, a whole bunch of rare hunters jumped poor Mokuba.  
  
"Who are you? You're one of those rare hunters, aren't you?"  
  
"Maybe I am, and today; you're my prey."  
_  
The girls screamed again.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mokie!!!!!!"  
  
Touri pointed to the screen.  
  
"This is an alert! Chibi Mokuba has been captured once again. This can **NOT** be tolerated. Marik is now an enemy bishi, got it?!"  
  
Drako and Kari looked away, trying not to listen.  
  
"HEY!!!!!!! MOKUBA'S BEEN CAPTURED!! ENEMY BISHI ALERT!!!!"  
  
"B-But, Tour... Marik's so hot. I can't file an enemy bishi alert on him."  
  
Touri growls at the screen, her eyes flashing red.  
  
"Maybe THAT will change your mind!"  
  
_A helecopter comes low to the street as Yami and Seto are talking to another rare hunter. Mokuba is tide in rope that's hanging from the copter, yelling for a savior.  
  
"Help me, Seto!"  
  
"Mokuba.... let my brother go."  
  
"Of course, but your presence, little Yugi, is also needed. Meet me at the top of that building and your brother's safety is sealed."  
  
The helicoptor flies off, with Mokuba still screaming for help and the rare hunter jumps the buildings to the skyscraper of choice. Kaiba and Yami look at each other.  
  
"Then, our enemies are the same, but get one thing straight; I'm doing this for my brother."  
  
Yami nods and they run off towards the building.  
_  
Touri scrowled.  
  
"Do you see?!? This is why we need to file an enemy bishi alert!"  
  
Kari sighed.  
  
"Okay, but just until Mokuba is safe. We can't have a chibi under anyone's control."  
  
_Two rare hunters and Yami and Seto are on top of a glass topped skyscrapper with nothing but the glass holding them up.  
  
"I see you two came; a wise choice."  
  
"What is the meaning os this?"  
  
"You have to duel for your loved one's safety."  
  
"The rules are simple battle city rules... but with one catch. The losers will not only give up their rarest cards, but will be delieved to the Shadow Realm."  
_  
Everyone gasp, even the girls.  
  
_"Notice where you are standing; above a fifty-story light shaft with nothing but this glass keeping you up. But if you fall you'll never reatch the bottom, because this glass is a wall between this world and the Shadow Realm. Our life points are connected to bombs. Once it reatches zero, the bomb will explode, seeing the loser down the building and into the Shadow Realm."  
  
Kaiba and Yami don't say anything.  
  
"It seems that I've left you speechless."  
  
Kaiba chuckled.  
  
"I was just letting you finish. You've made two mistakes today, rare hunters. One was capturing my brother and the other was challenging me."  
_  
Drako cheered.  
  
"Yay! They're teaming up again!"  
  
"Wait a minute... Kaiba's never been one to work well with others and these rare hunters' decks were made to counter by working together." Kari stated, being a Kaiba expert.  
  
And sure enough, Kari was right. Kaiba was acting stuck up in battle and didn't work out a team combo like the rare hunters. The show leaves on a cliffhanger... literally. Touri was on the edge of the bed, murmuring to herself of how Kaiba was being so stuck-up and unattractive at the moment.  
  
After the show went off -and with Touri falling off the bed- Drako and Kari knew what was coming next.  
  
"HOW DARE THEY LEAVE THIS DUEL ON A CLIFFHANGER!!! THAT'S NOT FAIR!!"  
  
The door once again busted open, only not just Kenshin came in. His friend also came through the door.  
  
"Hey; I thought I told you guys to keep it down!" He screamed.  
  
"QUIT YELLING AT US!"  
  
The girls suddenly gasped at the look of Kenshin's friend. He had dark skin and black hair running down his shoulders. Of course, his eyes didn't match the bishi in mind, but it set off the signal. Kenshin's friend saw the ending credits of Yu-Gi-Oh rolling by and gasped.{this really happened}  
  
"YGO? You guys were watching that? Ken, YGO is way better than what we were watching."  
  
Finally, the girls screamed and glomped the poor teen, yelling; 'Duke, Duke Duke!'. Kenshin put his face in his hands and his friend chuckled.  
  
"You think I look like Duke Devlen?"  
  
"YES!!!"  
  
The brother sighed, smiling in defeat.  
  
"I can't fight the power."  
  
"Hey, Ken, do we have any Mountain Dew?"  
  
_**[ -------**_  
  
Flamer: Who's the Duke-a-like?  
  
Oh, that's Kenshin's friend. He looks just like Duke, I swear!  
  
Flamer: Remind me never to go over your house when YGO is on.  
  
Oh, that's nothing. We have **parties** when IunYasha come on.  
  
Flamer: _**sweatdrops**_ Review plz. Trash or Cash? 


	4. Wanted to do List and the Evil Bet

Oh boy, this is going to be great.  
  
Flamer: How so?  
  
I just finished a 'to do' list. It's really important that I get it done before Yu-Gi-Oh comes on, thus this chapter was born.  
  
Flamer: That _is_ an 'oh boy!'. And one thing. To those who like pokemon, I suggest you turn around, because this will be bashing pokemon big time.  
  
It's not that I dislike the anime. Hell, I'm named after one, but my sister doesn't and it was her turn to pick the plot, so don't blame me. Also, this chapter is a little short and sorry for the wait. ON WITH THE FIC!!!  
  
_**[ ----------**_  
  
8:00pm  
  
"Touri, this has got to be the most outragous, stupid, idiotic thing you have ever done, even with the factor of Mountain Dew involved." Kenshin sighed, laying on the carpet.  
  
Touri giggled as she put the final touches to her 'wanted to do' list. It was long enough to cover her body lenght, which is 5 feet.  
  
"It's not stupid; it makes since. Aren't there things that you always wanted to do, Kenshin?"  
  
The brother thought about it, and then blushed, for there were many things that he wanted to do. Drako saw the blush and chuckled.  
  
"Oh, yeah. There are some things, namely involving Mai and her ass."  
  
Kenshin sweatdropped and blushed cherry red, standing up from the carpet.  
  
"DAMNIT, DRAKO!!! I TOLD YOU TO KEEP THAT A SECRET!!!!!"  
  
Drako sighed.  
  
"That's no secret. Everyone knows you have a fetish for Mai. The only person who is dense enough not to know is Touri."  
  
The youth sister tilted her head in innocence.  
  
"What? You like Mai?"  
  
"Shit, Touri! What did you think all of those posters in his room were for?!" Drako growled as Kenshin was trying to keep her quiet.  
  
However, Touri remained in her oblivious state. Both Drako and Kenshin facefulted.  
  
"Well, that's enough about my private life. I still think that this 'wanted to do' list is a dumbass' idea."  
  
Suddenly, Kari came from the sister's room, asking a question.  
  
"Hey guys, did you know that Pikachu never evolves unless it is given a thunderstone?"  
  
The three start to scream in pain, Touri scratching up the walls. Drako pointed at her.  
  
"MAKE IT STOP, KENSHIN!!! SHE'S TALKING IN THAT CURSED POKEMON LANGUAGE AGAIN!!!"  
  
With that known, Kenshin took out a random net, 'caught' Kari in it, and threw her outside. The three looked inside the room carefully, making sure they didn't look at the cursed anime that was Pokemon, flashing across the T.V.. Touri growled.  
  
"How dare she?! How dare she ruin my beautiful plasma T.V. by turning it to that poor excuse of an anime show? It's the gayest anime I know, no offense to all of the yaoi anime and you Kenshin."  
  
"Non taken." he stated, because one of his male friends were bi.  
  
"I'm not getting near that T.V.! It might bite me with it stupidness." Drako spat, backing away from it with her eyes closed.  
  
Suddenly, Touri took out her 'wanted to do' list and scratched something out. With her courage coming to her, she looked at Pokemon, her eyes burning and she turned the T.V. off. Kenshin screamed like a girl and Drako went to see if her sister was okay.  
  
"Touri, you dumbass!! You should know better than to look directly into a T.V. with Pokemon on it! It will give you brain damge."  
  
"I'm sorry, but I always wanted to turn the T.V. when pokemon is on it. It's on my list."  
  
"OH, I get it now. You're doing the things that you always wanted to do. I know what I always wanted to do." Drako said with an evil grin on her face.  
  
Suddenly, she turned the T.V. back on -with Pokemon still on it- picked up the T.V., and threw it out the window. Kenshin once again screamed like a girl and fainted, because he had paid for the plasma T.V.. Touri eeked.  
  
"I always wanted to destory a T.V. that had Pokemon showing it at the time."  
  
"You got problems." Touri stated... but once again took out her list and scratched out 'destory T.V. with pokemon showing it'.  
  
The two sisters looked at Kenshin, who was looking pretty pale and drool was leeking from the corner of his mouth.  
  
"He's spazzing out." Touri smiled, once again taking out her list. "If this keeps up, I'll be finished with my list by tonight. I always wanted to see Kenshin spazzing out."  
  
"Why?" Drako sweatdropped, getting a random glass of water and poring it over Kenshin's face.  
  
"Because he looks just like Joey when he gets beat up by Honda. Hehhehe...."  
  
"You're the one with the problems."  
  
8: 55pm  
  
For once, the sisters got to watch Yu-Gi-Oh on time, with Kenshin watching too. Touri had half of her list done. She always wanted to kick Drako's ass{on the count that she destoried her plasma T.V.}, she always wanted to know Kenshin's lover {being Mai}, and she always wanted to know what was under Drako's bed {namely a whole bunch of Blue-Eyes plushies}. Touri took half of them and put them away in secret storage before the show started.  
  
/- _Hehehehe...._ -/ She chuckled, knowing her sister's little secret of her Blue-Eyes White Dragon fetish.  
  
_Three trap card masks and a messed up Alpha, the magnet warrior later, the rare hunters were definately winning. Yami was losing 1000 life points every turn and Seto had a Blue-Eyes in his hand, but coucldn't use it because of a certain card that makes it so you can't sacrafice.  
  
"You know, I have a card in my hand that can turn this whole thing around, but because of your screw-up, I can't use it. In fact, my whole hand is pretty much useless." Seto stated to Yami with a smug tone.  
  
Yami looked at him with a smile.  
  
/- If he doesn't want his hand, then this card will help -/  
  
Yami plays a card that makes everyone throw away their hand and draw new cards, much to Seto's help. With the Blue-Eyes in the graveyard, and a Monster Reborn in his hand, he managed to bring the dragon onto the field without a sacrafice.  
  
"No, it's not possible!"  
  
Yami smiled at the Blue-Eyes. "It is..." He whispered.  
  
"Now, this is what happens when you mess with the Kaiba family. Prepare to feel the full onlaught of the Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"  
_  
"EEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!" The girls cheered, but then growled, seeing the 'to be continued' sign on the bottom and the credits roll.  
  
"Please," Kenshin sighed. "This episode was boring! They leave it on a cliffhanger and I bet that you two will miss it again."  
  
"NEVER!!!" Touri screamed. "It's on my 'to do' list to -for once- not miss an espisode that left off on a cliffhanger. I _have_ to see it tomorrow!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah. I'll pay money for you to be here at 8:30 watching it."  
  
"Deal. I bet you the remote control the day after tomorrow if I miss YGO. And if I win... you have to sit and look at Pokemon while we enjoy watching Kaiba kick ass."  
  
Kenshin chuckled as he walked away.  
  
"Fine, but don't try and rip my arm off once I have the controller tomorrow. Ja Ne." He stated, closing hte door to his bedroom.  
  
Drako paled at the bet.  
  
"Touri, maybe you better reconsider. You know you never watch a YGO episode that follows a cliffhanger. You never do! It's your habit!"  
  
"Well, it's about time I broke that habit. From now on, I will watch every episode of YGO, reguardless of what the last one was. I swear it on the dragons. Besides, if I don't win the bet, I can always take my anger out on your Blue-Eyes collection." Tour grinned.  
  
Drako gasped.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO! HOW DID YOU FIND OUT?!?!"  
  
Touri once again took out her list, scratching out 'make Drako pale twice in one day'. "Oh, the wonders of a 'to do' list." She smiled.  
  
_**[ ---------**_  
  
Flamer: I bet you ten dollars that Touri will not miss YGO tomorrow.  
  
Deal. You shouldn't have done that, Flamer.  
  
Flamer: Why not?  
  
Because... I'm the authoress! I control this fic's fate!  
  
Flamer: How do you know I'm not pulling strings in the background?  
  
... are you?  
  
Flamer: _**chuckles evilly**_ review plz. Trash or Cash? 


	5. YuGiOh vs Pokemon

_**Everyone looks at Yami Sakuno's review and screams... except for me...**_  
  
Flamer: AHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!! MY EYES!!!!!!!!!! OH $#&!!!! _**runs around and around until he faints  
**_  
This is disturbing, especially since I do like pokemon. Can't you see that I'm named after one?! _Dragonite_ Himura. Dra-go-nite!  
  
Flamer: _**still crying really louddly**_  
  
Like I said, any pokemon lovers really don't want to read the next few chapters because of bashing. And, again, this isn't my fault!! It's my sister's. Look!  
  
Drako: _**takes a Pikachu doll and burns is with a flamerthrower**_ I alwasy wanted to do that!  
  
_**cries**_ poor Pikachu.  
  
Drako: Isn't this a YGO fic? Pokemon bashing is allowed.  
  
But, not that brutal! I like pokemon... a little.  
  
Drako: Anyway, gomen, Yami for killing the Pokemon T.V. ... even though it was fun.  
  
Flamer: _**still crying**_ MY EYEEEES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Next episode coming in two days


	6. Duel of the Century MISSED!

Dragonite: _**keeps repeating the word 'damnit' over and over again**_  
  
Flamer: What's your problem?  
  
What do you think, you faget of a Kirby?!? Have you not noticed how long it took me to update this?  
  
Flamer: No. I was too busy with you on your trip to visit your Uncle.  
  
That's true. Which brings me to my explanation: I did go on a road trip to see my Uncle {and saw Alien vs. Predator the DAY it came out AND played DanceDance Revolution with my guy cousin until I passed out.} and couldn't update because my Uncle's computer acts like stale shit. That being said, I saw new epsiodes of YGO on WB {on the count that at my house, I can't get that channel!! Damnit damnit damnit!}. Also, there is a wee problem going on when I came back.  
  
Flamer: Oh! Oh! Can I tell them?!?!  
  
Sure, why not? You like sprending bad news.  
  
Flamer: _**smiles**_ YAY!! Guess what!?! Dragonite's not going to be able to update as fast on the count of school shooping, school camps, and a little factor of Cartoonnetwork not showing the continuing part of when Joey and Yugi finished their duel in battle city when Malik was posessing the blonde. HAHAHAHAAHAHAHA!!!! She can't see Malik no more!  
  
Shut up, you god darn Kirby! Don't make me get Dragon Kirby out here, because I will!  
  
Flamer: _**Sweatdrops**_ I AM dragon Kirby.  
  
I meant Dragon Kirby #2: The female one! ehehehehehehe.  
  
Flamer: O.O Oh snap! Not that!  
  
Then, shut your ass up! Can't you see that I'm mad enough already? However, there is a good side to all of this.  
  
Flamer: Darn. I thought it was only bad news.  
  
Nope. Due to the fact that at Maryland I was able to see some new episodes and my guy cousin doesn't like YGO.... wait, not 'like' but -let me refrase- HATES YGO _**shields him from attacking fan girls and boys.**_ Believe me, he still watches it and collects cards, but he thinks that Yugi and Yami are gay.  
  
Flamer: Well... half of the people in this section know that!  
  
Not gay, as in romantic or fuzzy, but gay as in faget, hore, hoe, and other unattractive words to describe and horny gay bastard.  
  
Flamer: O.O; Oh, yeah. That's really bad. I hope you know what you're doing by posting this up.  
  
Oh, don't worry. My cousin {code named Koito} acts like Kenshin sometimes. And his friend {code named Sentai} ADORES YGO, so we got on his nerves while we watched the show and he was playing video games on the crappy computer.  
  
Flamer: Now THAT sounds funny.  
  
It is, and since this is a weeks worth, can anyone say: marathon?! _**cheers**_  
  
Flamer: _**Cheers louddly**_  
  
Together: ON WITH THE MARATHON OF THREE YGO EPISODES!!! YAY!!! {on the count that Koito wouldn't let me and Sentai watch YGO on one day and the other, we went to see Alien vs. Predator}

* * *

Koito sat quietly on the den couch watching the last on his favorite anime show. It was nearing 11: 30 and he didn't know what to watch. As he reatched for the remote { which was suppose to be beside him} he gasped, not finding one. He looked around, startled because no one was in the room. Then, with a few giggles and moans in ear shot, Koito looked behind the couch, jerking back to find his cousin and friend making out. {yes, I date my cousin's best friend}.  
  
What ticked him off, though, was the fact that it was 11: 30 in the morning and Touri and Sentai couldn't control themselves AND the fact that Touri had the remote around her hand, giggling as if it was hidden from sight.  
  
Koito sweatdropped.  
  
"Can I please have the remote? I'm turning the TV so I can play SSB:melee."  
  
Touri moaned louddly on purpose, just to tick her cousin off and Sentai moved his kisses down her neck. Koito growled, threatening to break up the morning session if the remote was not returned. Finally, Sentai stopped Touri's advances, making her whine in protest.  
  
"Aww.... Sentai!" She moaned.  
  
"Wait a minute, dear koi. Koito, you know that YGO comes on at 11: 30 and I never miss it!"  
  
Koito huffed, sitting back on the couch crossing his arm against his chest.  
  
"What in the hell would make you think that I would let you two sit here and watch that leather-claded bastard wave his gay-ass monsters around in the air while that equally gay CEO-want-ta-be flashes horny, angry looks at the pale pharaoh while dueling?!"  
  
Sentai and Touri were half listening, for they had returned making-out, but when Touri heard Yami being insulted, she was about to make her cousin one of the many victims of Yami-bashing around her. With fangs bering and claws above his head, Touri growled.... but was stopped by her boyfriend; who had an equally pissed off look on his face.  
  
"You can't just start waving insults about YGO, ya know! You still collect the cards!" He pointed out.  
  
"That's the only thing good about this fetish. The cards are of good value in this point in time, and the more I buy, the more money I get while I price them back and sell them. I never really liked the game anyway."  
  
Touri chucked.  
  
"That's because you suck at it! You couldn't play a trap card properly to save your life!"  
  
Koito's eye twitched when Sentai switched to WB, the other salvation channel. It was at a commercial, which made Koito chuckle.  
  
"If you guys hadn't been so busy messing with each other and telling me what my opinion of this show should be, maybe you would have caught the beginning."  
  
Touri attacked him, shaking him hard.  
  
"YOU LITTLE TWERP!!! HOW DARE YOU MAKE US MISS THE BEGINNING?! I DIDN'T SEE IT YESTERDAY!!"  
  
Koito growled, keeping his head still.  
  
"Rain check, Touri. Your NEVER watch the episode following a cliffhanger. It's your habit."  
  
"HahAHA! Proves you wrong cousin, because back at home, I watched THREE episodes in a row!"  
  
Sentai chuckled, holding Touri close.  
  
"Good girl. I'm so proud." He purred.  
  
Koito huffed.  
  
"Oh, please, Sentai! You always act so mushy when Touri's here."  
  
"Can't help it."  
  
Commercial.....  
  
_... Be the first to name the dragon and you can be the first to win Duel of the Roses the game. 200 second prize winners recived a YGO boster pack. So, whose the dragon in front today?  
  
**Shows an outline of Slifer the Sky dragon infront of a movie screen.**  
  
Yami: Hey, Slifer! Down in front!  
  
That's right! Slifer the dragon is down in front. Now, login on to WB and enter Silfer first and win! And don't worry, because there's always tomorrow to play Hey, Dragon! Down in front!  
_  
Commercial....  
  
Koito smirked.  
  
"Aren't you two going to go on?!"  
  
Touri and Sentai eyed the computer in the corner, scared. Uncle's computer was a time and life-drainning machine and a messed up CD drive. Its internet access took days to complete and a single website crashes the whole system.  
  
"I'll pass." They said together.  
  
Suddenly, as trhe commercials ended, both of the YGO fans gasped, and Touri almost fainted.  
  
_Seto and Yami are dueling, with Marik on the sidelines, seeming to be just watching. The whole duel is being held in a fake arena and the match is being shown on T.V.. Slifer and Obelisk are on the field!  
_  
"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Slifer!" Touri screamed, making Koito cover his ears.  
  
"_Why don't you quit now, Yugi, so I can easily take back my King of Games title? I don't want to force it out of Slifer and end to the humiliation. Now that you only have two cards in your hand, that dragon is easy prey for Obelisk."  
  
Slifer: 2000  
  
"Never!! There's much more at risk than my title. I place one card face down, and end my turn."  
  
Slifer: 1000  
  
"Hmm.... with the card down on the field, he must be waiting for my attack. I won't, however." "You should have given up when you had the chance! I place Ryu-Kinshin on the field and give it to Obelisk, raising his attack power by 1000."  
  
Obelisk: 5000  
  
"I end my turn."  
_  
"HA! He's going to die, that fake-pharaoh!" Koito chuckled.  
  
Touri growled threateningly, Sentai holding her back.  
  
"You really should keep thoughts like that to yourself... especially if you want to stay alive anytime soon."  
  
_Yami smirked, making Seto growl in irritation.  
  
"What's with the smile? Are you already admiting defeat?"  
  
"You fell for my bluff. This is really is a magic card; you should have attacked me."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I Activate my magic card! Now, you won't be able to scrafice anymore monsters to Obelisk, keeping him at 5000. And, I also activate the magic card in my hand, making it so I can draw five new cards, raising Slifer's attack power by 5000."  
  
Slifer: 5000  
  
Slifer roars as his power is retured to him and snarls at Obelisk.  
_  
Touri giggles.  
  
"My Yami is so smart! He can beat anyone!"  
  
Sentai almost smirked, seeing his friend was eating his words right now.  
  
_Seto snarls back.  
  
"If I can't sacrafice anymore monsters to Obelisk while Yugi grows stronger each turn... he'll enventually overthrow me. I have to find a way out of this." Seto thought  
  
"Looks like this match is in for an early ending." the real Marik chuckled, his eyes shinning brightly on his head.  
_  
Commercial...  
  
Touri gasped, starting to murmur 'damnit' over and over again.  
  
Sentai sighed.  
  
"Cartoonetwork doesn't have so many commercial in between. However, I know what we can do to pass the time." He smirked, taclking Touri and kissing her passionately.  
  
Koito rolled his eyes as the two moved against the couch, moaning in pleasure. Suddenly, YGO came back on... but the two didn't know it. Not wanting to watch the show anyway, Koito TURNED!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! {**_faints_**}  
  
Every minute went by as Touri and Sentai made out, and every minute, Koito sat on the couch, playing the video game he wanted. Finally at 11:57pm, Touri gasped, putting her shirt back on.  
  
"I FORGOT!! KOITO HOW DARE YOU TURN THE CHANNEL TO PLAY THAT GAME!!"  
  
"Is it my fault that you two were so deep in passion that you didn't here Yami's 'oh so important' voice declaring that the show was back on?"  
  
Sentai growled.  
  
"That doesn't mean change it."  
  
Looking at his girlfriend, he shriek, seeing a fire in her eyes. Knowing that this time, he couldn't save Koito Sentai lifted his shoulders, watching what Touri would do.  
  
Koitot gasped as Touri advanced to the GameCube, growling like Slifer itself. Koito's eyes widene as she put her hands on the memory card, threatening to destory it.  
  
"You wouldn't dare..." He whispered.  
  
With a yell, she ripped the memory card out, and threw it into a near-by fish tank, destory the card. Koito fell to his knees, growling.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU!!! It took me days to finish that game and the others!"  
  
"Well, you should have thought about that when you made me miss the duel of the century!!! Let it sink in that while I'm here, YGO shall rein supreme. Come on, Sentai, let's go play Yu-Gi-Oh; CastleVannia!" She cheered.  
  
Looking back at his broken friend, Sentai sighed, whispering 'I tried to tell you' and ran off to meet his girlfriend upstairs.

* * *

MUHAHAH!!! Take THAT Koito!  
  
Flamer: Did you really do that?  
  
I took the memory card out... but I didn't have the heart to throw it in the tank. BUT HECK!!! I wanted to do it so baddly! At least I deleted some memory when I did that.  
  
Flamer: You're evilly!  
  
Yes, I am, AND DON'T YOU FORGET IT!! Review plz and the next one will come in a week at the latest. Once again, soyy for not updating for so long. 


	7. How long Has it Been a year? NO TENSHI F...

**_bum Bum BUM_**! From a rather long Hiatus... let's see... a year? Comes another commentary of... Yuugiou!

Flamer: That's not how you spell it.

Yes it is. 'Yu-gi-oh' is American language. Yuugiou is how it's spelt in Japan. I learned something while I was gone. Tehehehee

Flamer: **_snickers_** alright alright! Now, tell us the one about seeing Noah for the first time.

Yeah, that wassilly wasn't it? BEWARE THENO TENSHI FILES!ON WITH THE COMMENTARY!

* * *

_If Noah's stories are true... and he -is- Gonzabura's son, then that would make him as old as me... and that's NOT the case._

Touri and her friends stared at the tube as the 9:30pm YGO episode was right in the thick of things. Jessa sighed, content.

"Goddamn, Seto is hot when he's pissed..." She growled, scratching at the carpet.

"Hey! I just washed that!" Touri whined.

"Shut up!" Kimi pouted, "The almighty Seto is still talkin'!"

"DON'T YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO IN MY OWN HOUSE!" Touri snarled, taking a random addition of Gamer Pros Magazine and smacking Kimi with it. She smiled when Kimi twitched with hurt and pain.

Then Jessa thought for a second... squealing the next.

"What if Noah -was- the same age as Seto-koi?"

The girls thought about it for a second... Noah already looked good for a lil' brother seducing twirp... and the thought of him actually being the same age as their already hot-as-hell brunette sent shivers down their spine...

...until suddenly Drake came smashing into the room.

"Drake! USE THE DAMN DOORKNOB! That's the third fucking time that you've broken my bedroom door!" Touri shouted.

"Ah, shut up!I heard of another bishi, and I want in on the deal." She stated, sitting next to a swooning Jessa.

Touri smacked Drake with the most recent addition of Shonen Jump, making her knock out

"Anyone else wanna piss me off and yell at me?"

The rest of her friends _eeped_ and shook their heads, watching the last of Yuugiou. Touri leaned down next to her sister and whispered.

"We were talking about Noah and how hot he would look if he was Seto's age."

And all at once, Drake punched Touri from her position on the floor.

"NUUU! I already though that up; you can't have him!"

"You sick little bitch!" Touri snarled. "You -know- you're not suppose to want bishis from the 'No Tenshi' file!"

The girls gasped. A rulehad been past that no fan girl of YGO was to like a bad bishi that was bad enough to be placed in the 'No Teshi' files, not matter how hot he was... and Drake had broken it...

For the next hour in a half, while Yuugiou turned off and some no name show came on, their was a mountain dew driven war that went in favor of the 'No Tenshi' file. Drake was relieved of her Blue Eyes White dragon Plushies until further notice.

"Nooo! I swear I won't think of hot teenage Noah again, just DON'T TAKE AWAY MY BLUE EYES!" She screamed, chibi tears following down his cheeks.

"You know the rules! Lock 'em away!" Touri shouted and the plushies were put into a closet and locked away with the key hidden...

And beware. Anyone caught lusting/loving a bishi from the 'No Tenshi' File shall met a smiliar fate!BEWARE AND BEHOLD THE NO TENSHI FILE AND THE PEOPLE IN THEM!

_**No Tenshi File**_

Marik  
-Pegasus  
-Ryou(too innocent)  
-rare hunters  
-Noah  
-the big five

More is soon to be added later...

* * *

Yeah I know... biggest losers of a Yuugiou fan club ever, but hey. Gives us something to do on a Saturday and the weekday night. I'll try and post another soon. and hopefully longerJa Ne! 


End file.
